Written in Blood
by ravenclawrose7
Summary: VERY SLOW UPDATES! At 11:49 PM, Light Yagami was pronounced dead of heart attack, caused by Kira. And 24 hours later, he was back as a ghost and haunting L, the detective pursuing his killer. When a way is discovered to save Light, how far will L go to help him? Eventual Lawlight. Triggers: Graphic Violence, mentions of rape, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I got this idea a couple of weeks ago, so I'm finally writing it! I'm not abandoning my Avengers fic, but I'll be developing this one a bit more right now.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note. Only plot is mine. :)

WARNING: This is rated M for later chapters, swearing, mentions of rape, and graphic violence.

 _Ping!_

Deputy Director Soichiro Yagami sighed as he received yet another email. He stopped typing and opened his inbox. He had to get to some of these emails by the end of the day, anyways. Soichiro leaned forward in interest at one of the emails. He clicked the short note and began to read.

FROM: blocked

RE: stay away

Hello, Mr. Yagami. You would do well to follow my advice and stay away from 3789 Machiro Road if you value your sanity.

Sincerely,

K

Soichiro quickly typed in the address to Google Maps. There were three location in Japan with that address-a sushi restaurant, an office building, and a warehouse. Of the three, the warehouse seemed the most viable option-the most likely to lead to results. Soichiro leapt up from the seat and grabbed his jacket, dialing Matsuda's number as he began walking to his car.

"Perfect," growled a man in a mask as he finished typing the email. He clicked send and turned to his victim. The man held out a piece of paper and a pen to his hostage- a teenage boy with auburn hair and hard burgundy eyes, mouth duct taped and ankles tied to a chair, wrists linked in handcuffs. The man threw the paper and pen to the boy.

"Now, you will write, Light Yagami," the main said in a deep voice rich with gravel,"a suicide note." The boy's eyes widened as the man pulled out a long knife. He dragged it down Light's forearm, drawing droplets of scarlet. Light shakily picked up the pen as the man began cutting his bare chest. Light winced, but kept a stony expression on his face as he wrote. A few minutes later, Light gestured to the man that he was done writing. The man ceased his clawing of Light's chest and scanned the paper. He smiled grotesquely. The man dipped a finger into a cut on Light's arm and smeared blood onto the paper. He turned to Light and ripped off the duct tape.

"I want to hear that pretty mouth of yours scream," he whispered harshly into Light's ear as he began unbuckling his pants. Light tried to fight against him, but the man didn't care. He took what he wanted from Light and then wiped his hands clean of the cum as Light whimpered weakly, blood flowing freely from his ass. The knife was nothing to him- he would've been cut a thousand times rather than be forced to endure that again. The man leered down at Light as he retrieved a black notebook from his pocket.

"Shame that I'll have to kill such a pretty pet, but you've seen too much," The man said, writing something in the notebook and then snapping it shut. He walked away as Light was still sitting in the hard wooden chair. Light stared in confusion as he was left with the suicide note. Then suddenly his chest tightened up and he stopped breathing. Light choked for air as he heard the loud chuckles of the retreating figure. The man swung the metal door shut as Light's vision began to blur. Then everything went white, and Light Yagami was moving no more.

Soichiro Yagami eased open the heavy metal door, gun in hand, and then signaled for the others to follow him. Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi crept along in silence behind him, each with a gun, each just as careful as the one before him. Behind the door was a massive warehouse, completely empty except for abandoned construction vehicles. Aizawa, Soichiro, and Mogi stayed along the sides of the building while Matsuda snuck along the interior. Matsuda walked for a few minutes, seeing nothing, until he came to a clearing with no machines and let out a gasp. In the center of the clearing, sprawled out on his back, arms and legs spread like a star, was Light Yagami. And on his chest was a bloody note in sloppy handwriting, but it was unmistakenly Light Yagami's handwriting.

I'm writing in blood

And the lights are going dim

My heartbeat starts to slow

And my ears are filled with him

A distorted voice through speakers

And a chilling voice that kills

Chains of steel surround me

My heart is growing ill

My vision tinges red

My pulse is growing weak

My fingers start to shake

Cold metal to my cheek

A smile that does not reach his eyes

Lines a mask of hate and spite

And to this world I bid adieu

Sincerely, Yagami Light.

Matsuda began to shake as he checked for a pulse, yelling for the others to call 911. Soichiro dashed over, face a mask of pure terror as he saw his son laying on the floor. He let out a blood-curtling shriek and fell to his knees as Matsuda released Light, eyes fearful, and proceeded to tell him that there was no pulse. Soichiro pressed his cheek to his son's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat, but finding none. Minutes passed and the paramedics and the rest of the police force came and went, but Soichiro did not leave his son's side. Not even when the paramedics had to strip Light down to look if he had been raped, which was confirmed by a close-to-tears woman. Matsuda had taken the liberty to call Sayu and Sachiko about the news. About an hour after Matsuda had first discovered Light, the head paramedic stood up with a grave air. At 11:49 PM, Light Yagami, 17, was pronounced dead by heart attack. And at 11:50 PM, Soichiro Yagami swore that he would take whatever measures necessary to kill Kira. At 11:51 a pale man with dark gray eyes and wild ebony hair boarded a plane on the way to Japan. And 12 hours later, Soichiro had been acquainted with the pale man. The greatest detective in the world-L.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Death Note, just the plot. :)

It was two days after the dead body of Light Yagami was found, and Soichiro was a mess. After the identification and autopsy of the corpse, it had been clear that after being killed Light had been thoroughly washed and cleaned, so no traces of DNA besides his own were found on him. It was also clear that he had been brutally raped and cut. Deep marks ringed his wrists and ankles from the heavy metal shackles he had been forced to wear. The entire police department had an aura of sadness over it. Light had known everyone from working with the police on several cases in the past. He had even had a small desk in a cubicle that he used when helping with a case. It was this that Soichiro was cleaning out now with a heavy heart. Soichiro was sorting through papers when he found a small black notebook. He had seen Light using this notebook many times, but had never actually looked through it himself-it was Light's notebook of investigational notes. Soichiro flipped through it with mild curiosity, marveling in how organized and detailed the notebook was.

The notebook had tabs for each case, with a whole different section on individual officers, criminals, and detectives, including forms of contact for people who might be able to help with a case. Soichiro stopped with a gasp at the "L" section of names. There was a whole file on L, the most elusive detective in the world, and it was by far the largest personal file in the notebook. While it didn't have much personal information, not even a picture, it had an extensive list of L's techniques and past cases. It was clear from the way that the file was written that Light had idolized L and his style. Soichiro smiled sadly, and made a note to give the notebook to L when he next saw him.

He finished cleaning out the desk, with spare notebook paper, a book on police techniques, and a small picture of Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Misa had been heartbroken at her "love" dying, and had remarked sadly about how she was going to recommend Light to a friend of hers that worked at an elite police academy. Soichiro grimaced as he thought about how much potential Light had had to succeed, how he was aiming to become the youngest Chief Detective in the police department, and how he was planning to marry his supermodel girlfriend. Soichiro was roused from his thoughts by a loud _ping!_ from his cell phone. He glanced down to see a new text from a blocked number-L.

It read:

Yagami-your services are needed at the same place as before. Please get the others and meet me within the hour.

Soichiro sighed and grabbed his jacket, slipping the notebook into his coat pocket as he called for the rest of the Task Force to follow him.

L was renting a room for the week at the Cherryblossom Hotel under the alias Brent Forrestor, the stereotypical college boy on vacation from America. He was able to do a scarily good impression, which freaked the Task Force out to no extent. It was strange how L was able to pull different characters out of a hat and still make them work equally well.

The elevator dinged as the Task Force arrived at the proper floor- 21. It seemed that L had a nonexistent fear of heights. Matsuda had barely knocked on the door when it swung open (courtesy of Watari) and the Force was swept inside. L was seated in his usual place at the computer, furiously typing while simultaneously eating a piece of strawberry shortcake. He scarcely noticed them when they entered the room, only muttering a small hello. Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, and Soichiro walked up behind L as he pressed a final button and the computer screen was projected onto the flat screen television. It was a spreadsheet filled with the names and death dates of all of Kira's victims this week- many of them criminals but still a larger percentage civilians and celebrities. Soichiro's heart ached as he saw that his son was listed among the dead civilians. He remembered the notebook and quickly tapped L on the shoulder.

"What, Yagami-kun?" L asked, biting his thumb while he observed the list of deaths.

"I found this notebook in my son's things. I think you might be interested in it," Soichiro said, handing the notebook to L. L looked at it curiously, flipping it open. He scanned the meticulous records. L looked up to praise Soichiro on his son's work when he saw a teenager lounging in the background. L screamed and fell off his chair, shakily pointing at the boy. Matsuda turned and shrieked, quickly followed by Aizawa, gaping in awe. Mogi had a blank look of surprise on his face. Soichiro, however, ran to the boy and tried to grab his hand, but he fell through his son's body like air. Soichiro gasped in shock.

"Light!"

Everybody looked in surprise at L, who was attempting to regain his composure as he slouched to the back of the room where Soichiro was on his knees in shock and Light looked mildly surprised. L reached for Light's hand and was startled when they made contact. To L, Light felt like a normal human being, but to everyone else, Light looked solid but was a wisp of air. Light looked just as befuddled, when Matsuda and Aizawa regained their tongues.

"But-"

"Light?"

"You were-"

"You've been dead two days?"

"Are you a ghost?"

The last question came from Mogi, who ordinarily remained silent but decided to speak. Light sighed in confusion, still gripping L's hand.

"I don't know."

His voice was velvety smooth and high-pitched compared to Mogi's deep baritone, but it was unmistakably Light's voice. Light glanced down to find L rolling up his sleeve, and almost jerked away when L said, in his smooth yet emotionless voice;

"The marks are gone."

Soichiro looked up in interest, as did the others, and L took the time to fully survey the teenager.

He had seen Light's body as a corpse, and photos, but Light was more striking-well, alive. He was wearing a plain white button up shirt and dark pants, with black dress shoes. He was about as tall as L, with auburn hair and rich mahogany eyes the color of blood mixed with chocolate. He had sharp features and an almost permanent bored expression. He was aesthetically beautiful, with a lithe frame and handsome face. What L was confused on, though, is why he could touch him and the others couldn't. There were plenty of possibilities, but he would have to run a few tests first. L began absently fingering Light's shirt, earning him an odd look from the members of the Task Force.

"Try to touch him," L urged. They all tried, but only L could touch Light. "I need to try something," L said to Light, silently waiting for an agreement.

"You're L, right?" Light asked, curiosity shining in his eyes. L smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, ok, just don't hurt me," Light said in response to the question and L began to trace his fingers along Light's cheekbones. The Task Force gave him an odd look, but he continued running his fingers along Light's face, tracing the hairline, looking for difference in texture or height of the face, but he only felt smooth skin. L reached around the back of Light's neck and rubbed the nape of his neck, where the edge of a wig would sit. Light let out a small sigh only audible to L and blushed furiously. Finding nothing, L straightened up and leaned in right across from Light, noses almost touching. L searched for the line where colored contact lenses would be distinguishable, but was pleased to find that their deep color was natural. L leaned back, deeming him clear, and headed back to the couches, motioning for everybody to follow him. Soichiro sat in the small armchair, L and Light sat on the loveseat, and Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa sat on the large couch. Light was pleased to find that he didn't slide through the couch, and stared at L oddly as he regained his regular position.

Light was surprised-when he envisioned Light, he imagined a tall handsome man that used his dashing good looks to his advantage. Even a nerdy hacker that stayed inside all day would be expected. Light would've expected that L would be older, in his thirties, but this L was _not_ what Light thought L looked like. Skinny and slouched, with wild black hair, wide dark gray eyes and an expressionless face, L looked more like an insomniac conspiracy theorist than a great detective. Light snapped out of his thoughts as he was asked a question.

"Sorry, what was the question?" Light asked, faint blush sweeping his cheeks.

"Did you see who Kira was when you were killed?" L asked patiently. Light blanched.

"I was killed by Kira?"

L gave Light a strange look. "Yes, who did you think? You were killed most likely because they thought you knew too much." Light thought about what he'd seen, restraining a shudder at the memories. He ran through that night and tried to remember how he had been killed.

"Well, after he-you know, he just wrote something in a black notebook and left the room, and then died about a minute later, I wasn't counting. All the air just kind of left me, and after that I don't remember." Light said slowly.

L sighed. "Well, there is no mistake that there has been more than one Kira. This Kira is sadistic and evidently just enjoys killing, whereas the first Kira had a sense of justice. However, it is a fact that you are still as suspect of being the first Kira, so I have to keep you in custody, either in a cell or with me 24 hours a day. Since you already died, I think it is fair to say you should decide." Light paled again.

"What? Since when was I a suspect?" He strangled out.

"You were kidnapped the day before we were going to interrogate you. We thought you left because you really were Kira, but then two days later we got an email from an untraceable IP that said that they had captured you," Soichiro cut in, looking weary and tired. Light tried to form an answer, but his voice didn't make any noise. Which option was better? Be in a cell under constant supervision or be attached to his idol? No question.

"Ummm….. I guess I'll just be with you 24 hours a day. I think I'll get more freedom that way, I guess-what are you doing?!" Light screamed as L produced a pair of handcuffs and clipped them together, one cuff on l and the other on Light.

"Now we're together," L said simply. Light stared in shock.

 _What did I get myself into?_


End file.
